Good Enough
by dark daimon fate
Summary: A series of poems on Bella, Jacob and Edward. Rated for dark themes.
1. Jacob

I wrote this to Good Enough by Evanescense.

This is the first of a series of poems I will be writing to various songs in the POVs of Stephanie's Meyer's characters.

Feel free to critique :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob nor do I own Bella._**

* * *

**

**Good Enough **

I couldn't say no  
To your mischievous smile,  
Amongst the grey caped waves,  
Pulling me in so willingly. 

You drifted through my mind,  
Always in the arms of the cold one,  
My heart reaching for you.

I let it go,  
Knowing that what I wanted  
Could never be;  
I still held hope.

I couldn't say no,  
To your bleak eyes,  
Amongst the fake smile,  
Begging for someone you could not reach.

You fell into my arms,  
Always hurting,  
Never seeing,  
That I wanted you too.

I made you smile,  
Made you laugh,  
Made you want to feel free  
From your broken heart.

I couldn't say no,  
To my angel,  
Holding out her hand,  
When I was alive with fire.

You tamed me,  
Brought me back from the dark,  
Never caring  
That I could hurt you too.

I gave you my heart,  
I thought I could trust you,  
But you broke it  
In the arms of the cold one.

I couldn't say no,  
To your haunted gaze,  
Seeking comfort,  
From the one you had broken.

You healed me,  
Made me forget my pain,  
Made me hope,  
That we could be.

I knew you wanted  
To be with me,  
But you couldn't;  
The cold one had your heart.

I couldn't say no,  
To your last touch,  
As you kissed away my smile,  
And sealed away your own.

I couldn't have you,  
Couldn't save you,  
From becoming my enemy.

You took my heart,  
And threw it away,  
Leaving me empty and alone,  
Unable to stand,  
That I would lose you for the last time.

I wasn't good enough,  
For my bright angel,  
For my eternal love,  
For my Bella. 


	2. Edward Part I

Well, here's my second poem. This is in Edward's POV, written to I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) by The Used.

So yes, this one is based on Twilight ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Edward nor do I own Bella. They belong solely to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer._

_888888888  
_

**I Caught Fire in Your Eyes**

I caught fire  
When my heart stopped beating  
On the doorstep of death;  
I was a monster.

Twilight was mine,  
Where I was free to feast,  
Free to spill blood upon the dark night,  
Free to be a murderer.

I was alone  
Amongst my kin,  
Banished by the sun,  
Lost without my humanity.

I caught fire  
When you emerged  
Like a blooming flower;  
You were irresistible.

The monster pushed me  
To take your life,  
To quench my thirst,  
To give in to my addiction.



I fought the hunger,  
Determined to keep the monster at bay,  
To keep you alive,  
To love you.

I caught fire  
When you came to my side,  
When you made me smile  
And chased the darkness away.

My addiction grew,  
I was dangerous,  
But I couldn't leave,  
Just like you.

I kissed you  
Amidst the sunlit diamonds,  
Your hands warm against mine,  
My dead heart swelling.

I caught fire  
When you became the prey,  
Your days numbered,  
My mind ripping at the seams.

You needed to be safe,  
Away from the rain,  
Away from the hunter,  
Amongst the melting sun.

I became the hunter,  
Laying a fake trail,  
Trying to save my love,  
Only to become the fool.

I caught fire,  
When the hunter had you,  
Broke you,  
Tried to drain you.

You were burning,  
Dying from the inside;  


I ripped the hunter away  
And rid you of his poison.

I hated seeing you,  
So helpless and pale,  
But I saved you from becoming  
What I hated the most.

I caught fire  
In the eyes of my angel,  
My eternal love,  
My Bella.




	3. Fix Me

This one is in Bella's point of view.

I wrote it to Fix Me by Mariana's Trench

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bella._

8888888888888888888888888888888888

**Fix Me**

All those times I tried to hide from you,  
Your smoldering eyes,  
Making me burn,  
Making me crumble.

I put on my best for you,  
Threw it all away  
To break your gaze;  
Your hate.

All those times you saved me  
I tried to see  
Behind the gaze,  
Drawing me in.

I couldn't get away from it;  
The attraction,  
Your eyes,  
From you.

All those times you held me,  
You were holding  
My heart  
In your cold hands.

I can't understand  
Why I hide  
From everything,  
From the world.

All alone with you  
I feel golden  


With my angel,  
With my love.

I can't bear  
The pain,  
The loss,  
The price for loving you.

Fix me,  
Before I crumble.


End file.
